Dangerously Sweet
by Merlee Wishine
Summary: Amu is depressed in her room one day when she gets a call from Ikuto and he needs her help. Yes, It's Amuto. It takes place after the last episode of Shugo Chara Doki.
1. Chapter 1

Merlee: Hello everybody! So anyway-

Miki: She's about to say that it's her first-ever fanfic.

Merlee:-glares at Miki- Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't :T

Yoru and Miki: She was.

Merlee: -sighs- Well, anyway...

Su: It's an Amuto story!!

Merlee: Shut up -.-; don't give it away :T

Ran: They'd find out one way or another.

Dia: -giggles- especially after they read the first line.

KusuKusu: You made it obvious!

Merlee: GUH! . Shut up everybody :T Now, I need SOMEBODY to do the disclaimer!

Miki: Merlee doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters or places. She's merely a very obsessed fan.

Merlee: -pouts- I am not obsessed :T

Everyone else: -glances at Merlee's room that's plastered with shugo chara posters-

Miki: She only talks about it ALL THE TIME.

Merlee: o.O; shut up :I

Ran: You forgot to tell them the important stuff

Merlee: They'll get it soon enough :O

* * *

I missed Ikuto.

I looked out my window. At what I couldn't decide, but maybe I was dreaming Ikuto's return. Either way, my family, scratch that, _everyone_ seemed to notice my depression. My family _and_ friends would ask "Amu-chan? Is something bothering you?" Every time, I'd answer in the same, simple way. "Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine!" Then giggle "Peachy!"

But the truth? I _wasn't_ all right. Not even in the slightest. Ikuto had gone off to find his father, and I wasn't okay with that. It hurt. Every part of me ached, and I hid it from everyone. Everyone except for my Charas. I couldn't exactly _hide_ it from Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia, considering the fact that all four were parts of me. I didn't make a point to, either. My charas helped me through it all, and I thanked them for that.

"It'll be okay, desu!" Su said in her light and cheery voice. "He said he'd come back when he found he father. Have faith, desu!"

"Yeah, Amu-chan! You aren't your usual, optimistic heroine self!" Ran said.

I sighed. "I know. I'm just…" I sighed again. "lonely. Things have been boring around here since Ikuto left, and I just…" I buried my face in my hands.

Miki floated up to me and sat on my shoulder. "I know how it is, Amu-chan. But at least you know he's okay. He called you the other day, right?"

Dia was in front of me now. "You shouldn't be _that_ lonely. You have the Guardians to talk to, right?"

I walked over to my bed, flopped down and squeezed my pillow tightly. "It isn't the same. They don't… treat me the same as Ikuto did, and I just need that feeling again. It became such a big part of my life and now it's…" I hugged my pillow tighter and let a tear roll down my cheek "it's _gone_."

Miki stood next to Dia. "I thought you said you _didn't_ love Ikuto before. What's the deal? _Do _you love him?"

Su and Ran stood next to Dia and Miki as well, all waiting to hear my response. I sat up quickly and shot a glare at Miki. "No, I do _NOT_ love Ikuto!! Why does everyone _think_ that? I just miss him, that's all!"

"Amu-chan…" Miki said and shook her head. "I wasn't going to say this but-"

Ran finished for her. "You make it obvious!"

I felt myself blush. "I-I I don't love Ikuto!!"

Dia giggled. "Amu-chan, you're blushing!"

"Amu-chan loves Ikuto, desu!" Su held her hands up to her face in that cute, Su-ish way.

I fell backward on my bed. "_I do not!_"

My four charas danced around my room, chanting "Amu-chan loves Ikuto! Amu-chan loves Ikuto! Amu-chan loves Ikuto! Amu-chan loves Ikuto! Amu-chan loves Ikuto!"

"Noooooooooooooo!!" I said.

"It's okay, desu!" Su chimed. "You can tell us all about it! We're your charas, after all, desu!"

I groaned and buried my head into my pillow. "Guuuuh! I don't love Ikuto!"

Ran pitched in. "Yes you do!"

I looked at my charas from the side of my pillows and felt myself blush. Dia was dancing around as she sang "Amu-chan is blushing! Oh, her heart aches with grief! Whoa Oh Oh!"

I plugged my ears with my fingers, but I could still hear Miki. "Amu-chan is in love!"

I pounded my hands and feet on the bed like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum. I felt like Ami when Mom and Dad wouldn't by her the doll (That looked like Ran, I might add) a few days before her birthday. (She somehow managed to get it for her birthday, but that's beside the point.) "I don't love-!"

My cell phone rang.

It was Ikuto.

I jumped a mile high. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shouted "What should I do?!"

Ran laughed. "Answer it!"

I picked up my phone and pressed the "talk" button. I felt myself blush. "H-hello?" I answered, my voice shaking noticeably.

"Amu! I need your-" I heard a gunshot in the background somewhere. It sounded close to Ikuto.

"Ikuto?! What's wrong?! Are you-"

"I'm in America and I got caught up in gang action! _I need your help!_"

"I don't think I can-"

"I need to go now. Get on a plane and head for a city called French Lick, Indiana. Look for the hotel called 'The West Baden'. I'll hire a driver to pick you up at the airport. Take someone with you. Anyone _but_ Tadase."

"But-"

"Staying at The West Baden will be expensive, but tell them that Zac Lopez is your father and you need to stay in the room next to his. They'll give you room 113 for a week free. I'll meet you there."

"Ikuto! I-"

He hung up.

"-can't just _leave Japan_…"

I closed my phone with a sigh. I got up, took out my suitcase, packed it with my favorite clothes, put in my Japanese-to-English translator they passed out at school one day, and took out my notebook. I wrote a letter to my family saying

_Mom, Dad, and Ami,_

_Please don't worry about my absence. There's something really important I have to do for someone who is very important to me overseas. Please don't call the police, I'll be back soon and I'll be safe. I'm going to take a friend or two with me. Please, don't worry._

_Love,_

_Amu-chan_

My charas looked confused. "Amu-chan, what's going on?" Miki asked.

I sighed and let another tear roll down my cheek. "Ikuto… he's in trouble, and he's asked _me_ to help him."

"Amu-chan, you're _leaving Japan_, desu?" Su asked.

More tears rolled down my cheeks as I nodded. "Ikuto needs me now. I can't just _leave_ him..."

"Go go, Amu-chan! That's our heroine, Amu-chan!" Ran cheered, but Dia looked worried.

"And you're going with just us?" Dia asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm bringing two people."

"Who?"

"I'm pretty sure Nagi will know English, and Rima… she'd get upset if I didn't bring her."

"And you're going to ask them _now?_ _In the middle of the night?_"

I nodded. "The sooner the better."

Dia gave a slight smile. "So, you _do_ love Ikuto?"

My charas grew silent, awaiting my answer once again. I giggled slightly despite the tears rolling down my face. "Yes," I said, "I think I do."

* * *

Merlee: Okay, was that long or short?

Ikuto: Why am I in a _gang?!_

Merlee: ...cuz.... I dunno o.o;

Ikuto: ...

Amu: is he gonna die?!

Merlee: Yep.

Amu&Ikuto: WHAAAAAAAAT?!

Merlee: Relax I was being sarcastic :I Besides, Ikuto is one of my favorite characters o.o;

Ikuto: Stalker!

Merlee: o.o; I'm just going to end this now e.e;

Ikuto: You can't do that!

Merlee: Watch me.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlee: Muahahaha! I published this today and I already have the second chapter done!

Miki: That's because you're already on the sixth chapter in actually writing it.

Amu: You don't have much of a life, do you?

Merlee: -glares- I do. I'm just on break from school right now.

KusuKusu: And how many days have you been working on this fanfic..

Merlee: Well, two...

Everyone else: ...

Merlee: Any! Disclaimer!

Miki: Merlee doesn't own Shugo Chara, the characters, or the places. She's merely an obsessed fan.

Merlee: Gee thanks.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

It had been at least an hour after I hung up with Amu, and I was back in my room at The West Baden. The gunfight… it was one of the most dangerous I'd been in for a while. It could have been because I was focused on calling Amu for help, maybe partly because my gang members had left as soon as they saw that the rival gang had bigger guns than we did. I hoped Amu would come and help me soon.

_And all this trouble just because I-_

Yoru interrupted my train of thought. "Ikuto, nya? Why exactly did you choose Amu to help instead of someone older like Utau, nya? Utau _is_ your sister, after all, nya. And if she finds out that Amu-"

"My point exactly," I said "Think about it, Yoru. You've seen how Utau gets when she's near me."

"Yeah, but Amu hates you, nya. You really think she'll help, nya?"

I shrugged. "I don't care."

"Do you really think someone her age can help, nya?"

"Don't care."

"Do you _want _to risk Amu's life, nya?"

I bit my lip. He had me there, but I could make it sound like he didn't. Gang members always had to do that, and luckily I picked up on how to do it well quickly.

"Like I _really_ care about Amu."

"Ikuto, nya. Don't pretend like you don't care about her any, nya. I know better, nya."

I glared at Yoru. "Don't glare at me, nya. That just tells me that I'm right, nya."

I sighed and lay down on the five-star hotel bed.

"And you know what I noticed, nya?" Yoru was right in front of me now. "You forgot to tell Amu that you're _supposedly_ Zac Lopez, nya."

"Your point?"

"She'll flip out when she finds out your room is next to hers, nya." I shrugged "And that you can just walk right through that door," he pointed to the door that connected room 113 with room 114 "and bother her anytime you want, nya."

"That only makes the whole thing more…interesting," I said and yawned. "I'm tired. I'll worry about it all tomorrow."

Yoru lay down and stretched out beside me. "Okay, nya. But remember, she'll probably be here by tomorrow, nya."

I sighed. "I hope so." I closed my eyes and I was fast asleep quickly, even if it was in the middle of the day.

Amu's POV

I sat closest to the window. Nagi insisted on sitting on the end, so Rima was in the middle. Luckily, Rima and Nagi didn't ask me why we were going, but yet again I couldn't see why they didn't even think twice about coming along. But I was glad they both came along with me. I needed Rima's company, and Nagi knew English from when he and Nadeshiko would travel around the world to improve their dancing, which would come in handy if Rima and I couldn't understand everything said to us, even if we where taught a little bit of English in school, which lead me to think, _I wonder if I'll see Nadeshiko in America?_ But I dismissed the thought almost immediately. The chances of me seeing her were few.

And luckily, we all three had our charas. If any "gang" where to cause us much trouble, we could just chara transform and avoid much harm. _Is that what Ikuto does? Has he suffered any injuries? _I thought, but I couldn't worry about it now. Nagi and Rima where both asleep by now. In fact, I was the only person on the plane was still awake. It was eleven at night back in Japan, and who knows what time it was in America? What was America like? Where was this "Indiana" place? Was it like a region? I didn't know. I couldn't worry about it, though. If what Ikuto said about being involved in gang activity was true, then I'd need all the sleep I could get.

So I closed my eyes, and quickly I fell asleep, and my dreams were filled with Ikuto, and what it'd be like when I saw him again.

Amu's POV: Later.

In the car with the driver Ikuto had promised me, I learned that Nagi's English was better than I expected. He told the driver that we where headed to The West Baden (I had cleared that up when I asked them to come with me) and I figured out that Nagi could have an American accent. As impressed as I was, I think Rima was even more impressed than me. _I wonder if she likes Nagi?_ I thought to myself. _She acts like it sometimes._

When we pulled up to the hotel, I understood what Ikuto meant by "_Staying at The West Baden will be expensive_". It was _huge_ with a dome on top, and it was decorated beautifully. The paving leading up to the front of the hotel (Which was the side opposite the road) was brick, and all the people at the door looked rich.

"Oh wow," I said, "it's so…."

"Luxurious?" Nagi suggested.

"Yeah, that's the word."

Rima was unimpressed, which wasn't much of a surprise. "Whatever. It'll be better if they have a comedy show."

I smiled. Rima's cold character was showing again, but the mention of comedy made KusuKusu pop out of her egg to look around anyway.

We got out of the car and headed to the receptionist's desk, but the first thing I noticed wasn't the woman at the desk, but the huge room. The dome had skylights that let the sunlight in, and the dome had a unique plate-like decoration in front of the light, and the light shown through it, illuminating shades of blues, greens, and purples. The floor we stood on was mosaic tiled with a navy "x" reaching all the corners of the round room, each end of the x leading into and arch doorway. There where also mosaic designs around the edges in the floor in select places. Every turn had a window that revealed a kind of unique shop, each one different. But the thing that amazed me the most was that all around the giant room were five stories of just the windows of rooms, each room having three windows, and some had balconies. But there was one odd thing about the room; there was a large fireplace with a painting of a gnome.

The receptionist looked up at us with a smile, and we walked over, and I followed Ikuto's instructions, no matter how bad my English was.

"May I help you?" she asked, as sweet as could be, even if we looked too young to afford to stay in a place like this.

"Er, yes," I said, trying to imitate the English accent I had heard Nagi do earlier. "You see, I need a room next to my father, Zac Lopez, and-"

"Oh, yes. He told me about that a few days ago. I thought he was crazy, he didn't look old enough to have kids, only about seventeen years old, but anyway, here is your room key," she said, and handed me the room key for room 113.

"Ariga- er, thank you," I said, catching my Japanese just in time.

"You're welcome," she said. Nagi, Rima, and I had turned to leave when she said, "And you don't need to fake an American accent. Your Japanese one is cute." I sighed. Was it that easy to tell it was fake? I ignored her, and the three of us went off to find room 113. But one thing bothered me, was Ikuto supposedly Zac Lopez? If he was, then why was he staying at The West Baden instead of out doing… gang stuff?

We eventually found room 113. Ikuto evidently planned well and knew I'd bring two people with me, because there where three beds. And he made sure to get me a room with a balcony. The room itself? As luxurious as the rest of the hotel. It was cream colored, and the sheets on the bed were a warm, gray color. Each pillow looked extremely soft, and there was a coffee colored chair next to one of the windows. And the windows themselves where huge with gold curtains. There was one thing I didn't like about the room, though. There was a door, one that surly connected room 113 with a different room, which I had a hunch that Ikuto's room lay on the other side. _That's just great,_ I thought sarcastically _I'm here to save the guy and __**he's **__going to sneak in here and be…perverted. _

Despite my thoughts, I sat down my suitcase and dove onto a bed, which I now clamed as mine. But Nagi and Rima weren't as enthusiastic about this as me. They stood there, whispering about something. Nagi leaned away from Rima's whispers and looked at me. "Amu-chan? Rima-chan and I have something to ask you," he said.

I looked over at my charas, who were making themselves comfortable by placing there eggs at the foot of my bed, but where now looking at me with worry in their faces. Where they wondering the same thing as me? That Rima and Nagi wanted to know why we were all here?

"Er, what would _that _be?"

Rima was the one to speak. "Well, these past few weeks, you've been really down. And out of the blue, you just suddenly want to come to America, and you already have all these things planed, like where we're going to go, and what to say to the receptionist to get a free room. Was something happening with your family where you just had to leave, and had someone just… tell you where to go or something?"

I must have looked confused, because Nagi jumped into the conversation. "What Rima-chan means is, why are you here, and why did you bring us?"

I looked over at Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, and they all looked back at me, all five of us worried out of our minds. "Er, well, I needed company, and someone who could easily speak English well…" That part wasn't a lie.

"But why did you need us in the first place?"

I could feel myself blush. "Uuuuuh…. Someone important to me needed my help, and they where in America, so they gave me directions on where to go and what to do." That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth.

"Would that person be _Tsukiyomi Ikuto?_"

I blushed and fell off of my bed, butt first. How did _Nagihiko_ know? I climbed up back onto the bed and answered. "Wha-what makes you say that?"

Rima sighed. "Well, it's a little obvious. You got _really_ depressed right after he left to find his father, and then you decided to just… travel to another place yourself, then the lady said that she'd seen someone who was Ikuto's age. It isn't that hard to guess," She said.

I didn't say anything. They'd caught me, and they knew it. Rima giggled, which must have meant that I looked funny. "Amu, what does Ikuto need your help with?"

I blinked away a tear before Rima and Nagi could notice, but that tear was followed by more, and soon my face was drenched. "H-he…"

"He what?"

"He's gotten caught up in a gang."

* * *

Merlee: I totally and completely forgot to mention this before, but The West Baden is a real place!

Ikuto: How did you manage that?

Merlee: -ignores- Anyway! Check it out!!

.com/albums/vv121/ToxieFog/The%20West%20Baden%20Hotel%20at%20French%20Lick/

Ikuto: Don't just ignore me!

Merlee: Shut up, Ikuto! I _can_ kill you in the story.

Ikuto: -shuts up-


	3. Chapter 3

Merlee: Booya! Chapter three! Except I can't really think of too awful much to say in this space, so... Miki! Disclaimer!

Miki: Merlee doesn't own Shugo Chara, the characters or places. She's merely an obsessed fan.

Merlee: -.-;

* * *

Ikuto's POV

My eyes jetted open involuntarily to the sound of sobs in the room next to me. Room 113. _Amu's room._ I got up from my bed and went over to the door that connected our rooms, grabbed the doorknob, and stopped Instead of just barging in, I smirked. She actually came.

"Ikuto?" Yoru called from his egg. He crawled out of it, yawned, and joined me at my spot at the door. "What are you waiting for, nya? Just go in there."

I switched my smirk for a crooked half-smile. "I will. Later."

Yoru tugged at the front of my shirt and made his way to the doorknob to open it. "Come on, nya! Don't you want to see Amu, nya?" I pulled Yoru away by the tail. "_You_ just want me to go so _you_ can see Miki," I told the little mischievous cat.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' He whined in response "That's not true, nya!"

I chuckled slightly and let go of his tail. I wouldn't go in there right now, not yet. I'd wait till later. For now, I'd go down to the lobby and let Amu find me.

Amu's POV

Rima was sitting next to me, listening to every word I said.

"Amu," she said, "you think he's okay?"

I shook my head in an I-don't-know fashion. Rima sighed, and then she made a motion for Nagi to leave the room for a moment. "Nagi, why don't you go get Amu some water? I'm sure there's some in the lobby."

Nagi nodded. "I know when you girls need your girl talk time," he said, and he walked out of the room. Rima turned back to me and asked, "Why are you so worried about him in the first place?"

I glared at Rima. Was it really _that _easy to tell that I was thinking that I'd fallen in love with Ikuto? I softened my look up and prepared my lips for a lie. "Because he's my friend. That's why."

Rima shook her head. "We both know that isn't true."

I buried my face into my hands. "Amu," Rima continued, "are you in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

I wiped away my tears with my arm and nodded. "Yeah. I think I am," I said.

"You _think_ you are? How is _that_ possible?"

I shrugged. "W-well, I-I'm not exactly s-sure i-if it's l-love o-or s-s-something else."

"What else _could_ it be?" I shrugged.

"Amu, I think I understand."

"You do?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm thinking that I like-" Nagi burst into the room, panting. Rima blushed. She obviously liked Nagihiko, I was sure of that now.

"A-Amu-chan!" Nagi said, out of breath, "T-there's someone looking for you in…" he gestured out the door, "…in the lobby"

I stood up immediately. "Who, Nagi?" I asked urgently, "Who's looking for me?"

"T- Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

I felt myself blush again as I darted out the door. I didn't care what'd look like to the receptionist who had been told that Ikuto was my father, and I didn't care if people thought that I was a crazy maniac. I ran down the stairs as quick as I possibly could. I didn't have my shoes on, either, even though I was sure that Americans kept their shoes on in buildings. Did I care? No. I just ran down the stairs, desperately wanting to see Ikuto. I reached the lobby, and I saw him staring at the ceiling, looking up at the skylights. And fortunately, there was a nobody around, not even the receptionist, who'd gone off to lunch, according to the sign on her desk.

"_Ikuto!_" I shouted, and I didn't give him time to turn to me, because as soon as I shouted his name, I ran up to him, and he turned to face me right before I grabbed onto him and held him close.

"Amu," he said, laughing. He inched closer to me, and stepped on my toe.

"_Ow!_" I yelped, "_That was my __**toe**__, idiot!_"

"What..?" he looked down at my feet, and laughed "Who are _you_ calling an idiot? Didn't anyone tell you that Americans wear their shoes inside buildings?"

I backed up and pouted.

"Amu."

"What?"

"You're blushing. Again."

"_I am not!_"

"Don't deny it."

"_Whatever!_" I sighed. It was time to get down to business. "How exactly did you get involved in all this gang stuff?" I asked.

"That's sure a change in subject," he said with a sharp hint of sarcasm in his voice

"Well, I want to know."

Ikuto smirked. "Go put your shoes on and meet me down here. I'll tell you then."

* * *

Merlee: A short chapter AND a cliffy xDD I am EVIL!

Ikuto: Especially since _you made me in a freggin gang!!_

Merlee: xDD Just wait until the chapter to come. I'm _really_ mean to you in those.

Ikuto: ...


	4. Chapter 4

Merlee: everyone!! You'd better enjoy this chapter!! :( I went through A LOT of trouble just so I could log into my account T^T It's complicated

Miki: Nerlee does not own shugo chara or it's characters or the places. she's merely an obsessed fan

Merlee:....... No comment :(

* * *

Amu's POV

Ikuto only wanted me to put shoes on so he didn't have to walk through the gardens of The West Baden alone.

"You. Brought. Me. Out. Here. So. You. Wouldn't. Feel. Alone?!" I asked him, partly screaming.

"Pretty much," was all he said.

"Then _why _didn't you bring _Yoru_?"

He grabbed a strand of my hair and sniffed it. "Because Yoru doesn't smell as good."

I smacked him on the cheek. _And I thought I was in love with this guy? Who was I kidding?_ "You're such a pervert," I said.

He just rubbed his cheek and smirked. "Fine. I _won't _tell you why I got caught up in a gang. Your loss."

"I take it all back!" I said.

He chuckled. "You're such a kid…"

"Am not!"

"…but I'll tell you anyway," he motioned his head over to a bench under a tree "It's a long story. We might want to sit down."

I had no choice but to sit down next to him. And as I expected, he put his head on my shoulder. I glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I like to get comfortable before telling stories."

"Well don't get comfortable with _me!_"

Instead of lifting up his head, he grabbed my hand.

"_Ikuto!_"

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

I sighed. No stopping him now.

"Just tell me the story, okay?"

He sighed. "Fine. Well, I came to America to look for my father, and I ran into this really fat guy-"

"_A FAT GUY?!"_

"Yes, Amu, a fat guy. And it turned out that he was part of this big huge gang or whatever, so I had no choice but to join the opposite gang. The End."

I was silent for a moment, then it hit me. "_**THAT WAS IT?!**_" I shouted, and Ikuto twitched.

"Well, yeah."

"Then what am _I_ here for?"

"Who said that was the whole story?" He said as he got up "You're so naïve, Amu, but that's fun." He started to walk off, but I called after him.

"Ikuto! Wait!"

He turned around and smirked his usual smirk. "I'll see you again soon. Maybe sooner then you want me to," he said, and walked off.

_Ikuto,_ I thought _you might be really annoying, but at the same time, you're…_

I ended my thought there with a smile.

Ikuto's POV

I wasted the rest of the day thinking about Amu. She'd always smack me, and call me a pervert, and get mad when I teased her, but it was cute. I only wished that she'd notice that when I'd grab her hand or lay my head on her shoulder, I wasn't kidding. Not _much_, anyway. But then there where times when I could easily think that she was serious about _me_. Like in the lobby when she held me close to her… those where times when I honestly thought I could have been in heaven. Hinamori Amu…

Yoru was half-wrong. I didn't just care about Amu, I loved her. I loved her more than anyone on Earth should have been able to. I didn't think she realized that yet, but I'd make sure she did. Soon, if possible. Next time I saw her, I'd definitely make it obvious. Maybe. It was fun to tease her, but…

I had suddenly remembered why I'd asked Amu to come to America. The reason was complicated, but a good one. When I would decide to tell her, she'd probably call me an idiot, but _that _wouldn't be a problem as long as she stayed in The West Baden. I needed to have _her_ here, nobody but Amu could do it.  
But all of that? I'd worry about it later. I just got a text message from a gang member

_Gunfight! Casino! Now!_

I closed my cell phone with a sigh, but I opened it up again and clicked the "copy to message" option. I opened up a new text message, and pasted the other one in it. I made a few modifications, and I clicked the "send" button and scrolled through names until I found the one I wanted.

Yoru was asleep in his egg, but I woke him up. I'd need his agile chara change for this gunfight.

Amu's POV

My phone rang; it was a text message.

_Gunfight! Casino! Now!_

_You don't have to worry about this. Just thought I'd tell you where I am._

At first, I glared at my phone as if I where glaring at Ikuto himself, but I instinctively changed my expression. I was glad he told me.

Rima was flipping through channels on the TV, not even looking twice at the shows on.

"Boring," she'd flip the channel "Boring," flip "Boring," flip "Stupid," flip "Boring," flip "Retarded," flip.

"Just pick something, Rima-chan," Nagi said.

Rima glared at him, then went back to the TV. "Americans have a horrible sense of humor! What's so funny about a talking _sponge?_" she sighed and flipped it onto a soap opera, and groaned.

"Thiiis is sooooo boooooorrrring!" She said, but she watched the show anyway. The star of the show was crying her eyes out. "If you seriously _love_ the guy," she yelled at the TV, "then just _tell_ him instead of-" She covered her mouth, blushed, and glanced over at Nagi. Nagihiko just smiled at her.

I didn't think Rima realized that she'd just given me a bit advice. Advice that I'd consider. But for now, I stood out on the balcony overlooking the lobby. And I'd made it just in time to see Ikuto walking to the door, going to his gunfight.

"_Ikuto!_" it was meant to be a thought, bur I had shouted without meaning to. Quickly, I covered my mouth. Nobody looked at me. Except for Ikuto himself.

Even from a distance, I could see him smirk. He waved, mouthed he words _I'll see you soon_, and left.

Even after he was gone, I was staring out the door that he'd exited out of. I closed my eyes tightly as if it would send my thoughts to Ikuto. _Be safe, you stupid pervert_, I thought _be safe._

Finally, I was taken out of my trance, and I noticed that it was night, and it had been night for a while, which would explain why only Ikuto looked at me; everyone was in their rooms. I was also the only person on one of the balconies. Then I heard and unmistakably unwanted sound, considering the circumstances.

A thunder clap.

* * *

Merlee: R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

Merlee: I'm posting chapter five already? god time flies so fast e.e;

Amu: Don't you have a special annoncement?

Merlee: a sp-? Oh! Yeah! Two, actually! Well, I just now noticed that the link I put up in like chapter two didn't copy all the way. So those of you who intended on clicking on the link, please go to the one on my profile! ^^ And the second one? Something DRAMATIC happens in this chapter xP!

everyone else: that counts as an announcement? o.o;

Merlee: Maybe I ought to be more specific next time...? e.e;

Miki: Merlee doesn't own Shugo Chara, the characters, or the places. She's merely an obsessed fan.

Merlee: Okay. They get the point ^^;

* * *

Ikuto's POV

_Be safe_.

The words rang around in my head, almost blocking out the sounds of the guns, but not the sound of the thunder. And simultaneously with the thunder, it began to rain. And at the same time as _that_, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I'd been shoot at, and the bullet brushed against my arm.

_Damn it! _ I thought, and I fled the scene quickly. I'd head back to The West Baden, even if I should have gone to a hospital, I wouldn't. I could wrap it up in something easily, and I'd already told Amu I'd see her soon, and that was one promise I definitely wanted to keep.

Amu's POV

I was about to turn and go back into the room, but I stopped and looked back at the main entrance. _When will Ikuto be back?_ I wondered. I was still rather confused about my feelings for Ikuto, but I still just wanted to make sure he was okay. Yes, he was very… annoying. But at least he'd never hurt me for any reason. He was like the annoying friend that everyone has, no wait, he was more like a pet cat that always wanted to play. An irresistibly cute cat you just wanted to hold onto and never let go…

_Amu!_ My mental voice shouted at me _Get a grip and come back to reality! There __**could**__ be something important that you might be missing._

I snapped out of my trance just in time to see Ikuto walking in. _He wasn't gone very long,_ I observed, then I realized why. He was holding his right arm, and his arm was covered in blood. _Ikuto got shot!_ I thought, and I ran into the bathroom of our room. I'd seen a first aid kit in the cabinet, and sure enough, it was still there. I took out the gauze and disinfectant, then I got a washcloth and soaked it in water, wrung it out a little so it wouldn't be drenched, and waited outside the door for Ikuto.

He came up the stairs and looked like he was about to faint. His eyes darkened when he saw me. Did that mean he hated me?

"Amu…" he mumbled just barely loud enough for me to hear. "Amu, shouldn't you-"

"Ikuto, you're hurt!" I said as I walked up to him and grabbed his arm to examine the wound, but he pulled it back before I could see it very well.

"It's nothing," he said. "It-"

I grabbed his wrist with a death grip and pulled him closer to the door to my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Into my room, idiot."

"Won't it be a little hard to make out with your friends in there?"

I felt myself turn bright red. "_That's not what we're doing, you pervert!_"

He smirked. "You're blushing again."

I pouted and ignored him. I reached for the doorknob when I heard Nagihiko stirring in his sleep. If it had been Rima, I would have still gone in, but since Nagi didn't know I was thinking that I loved Ikuto.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath.

"What are you waiting for? Just go in."

"I can't," I whispered "_Nagihiko's_ up."

I looked behind me and Ikuto was smirking. I stared at him. "Ikuto, what are you thinking about, you pervert?"

"Just that now we have to go into _my_ room."

I glared at him. "No way!"

"You got a better idea?"

I pouted, and as it turns out, I didn't have a better idea.

Ikuto's POV

Amu was the last person I wanted to see me like this. I thought she'd think I was stupid. Not that it would be anything new if she did, but still. But that wasn't the way Amu was treating the situation. She'd already had a first aid kit ready; she'd probably seen me when I came in. Now, she was taking a look at my arm, examining it like a nurse. And she gasped.

"I-Ikuto!" She said, catching her breath, "H-how far d-did the b-b-bullet go in your s-s-s-skin?"

"It only brushed against me," I replied.

"You call _this,_" she lifted up my arm to reveal a large gash, "_brushing against you?_"

I took a closer look at my arm. It was worse than I thought, deeper, and had a bullet in it. It had been numb until now, but it began to hurt again.

"Ouch!" I yelped. Amu held a pair of tweezers in her hands, and next to it was a bullet covered with my blood.

"Relax, I just pulled the bullet out," she sighed "Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

I looked away from her, not responding. Not until I thought of a good lie, anyway. "I was afraid they'd find me there." I sighed after I said it. It was a terrible lie. "And," I added, looking back over at Amu, who looked up from washing my arm with the washcloth, "before, I left, I told you that I'd see you soon, and I didn't want to change that fact for anything."

Amu was blushing, but I didn't point it out to her. It wasn't the time to tease her. I wanted her to know I was serious about what I had just said, and that I was serious about her, only if it was just this once. But she was completely quiet, and she just looked at me. At that very moment, I wished I could get into her mind and see what she was thinking.

Finally, she responded, "I-Ikuto…" It wasn't much of a response, but it was better than no response at all. She stared at me for a few more minutes before continuing, "Ikuto, you… you don't really mean that, do you…?" she said, "You're… you're just teasing me again."

I grabbed her hand in mine, despite the fact that the tips of her fingers had a little bit of my blood on them from wiping me arm. "Amu, I'm not kidding."

Amu's face turned bright red. She looked away, but then she looked back over at my injured arm and sighed. She began treating the wound again, her face still bright red. As she washed my arm, a lock of her hair swished in front of her face. I grabbed it gently and put it back behind her ear. She blushed more, but continued wiping my arm. She said nothing.

_I think I made this a little awkward…_ I thought

Finally, after she finished with the disinfectant and started wrapping up my arm with the gauze, she talked to me "So, why don't you just come back to Japan and forget all about this gang business instead of just…" she stared at my wound "well, you know…"

I stayed quiet. I wished I could tell her the truth. About _him_, whatever his name was, Rudy I think, having Amu's phone number, about how he threatened to harass her through the phone, about how he'd threatened to kill me, to go as far as to threaten to kill _her_, and about how…

"If I leave the gang, they'll try to kill me."

"_Seriously?_"

I nodded. "That's the way gangs are everywhere in the world. They beat you up when you join, and try to kill you when you want out."

She was almost finished with the gauze. "But why?"

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it," I said and I touched her shoulder. But as she blushed, I pulled my hand back.

She cut the end of the gauze up. She was finished. "There," she said, "That ought to do it." She got up and walked over to the door.

I couldn't resist. "You're leaving already?" I asked, "I thought we were going to cuddle!"

She looked back and glared at me, her face redder than an apple. "You pervert," she mumbled and walked out the door. I snickered. Amu would never change.

Amu's POV

I walked over back to my suite, slipped my key card in, and entered.

Stupid Ikuto.

As if my feelings for the stupid pervert weren't confused enough! But he just had to make sure to mix me up again right after I thought that maybe I had my thoughts and emotions set straight.

_Amu,_ my mental voice called _you already know the answer to this problem._

I flopped down on my bed stomach first and groaned.

"Shut up, mental voice," I whispered into my pillows. As much as I just wanted to lay there and not think, I got up and changed into my pajamas, and went back to my bed to find Miki awake and sitting on my pillow.

"Miki?!" I shouted in a whisper, "What are you-"

"Amu," she said "I need to talk to you," she glanced over at the other two beds and went on, "but we need to be quiet, or Nagi and Rima will wake up."

I sat down next to my artistic chara and listened to her. "You're having mixed feelings about Ikuto, right?"

I nearly shouted, but I covered my mouth. "How did you guess?" I struggled to keep my voice in a whisper.

"I'm your chara. I felt it. And so did the others."

I could feel myself turn bright red and I was glad that Miki couldn't see that in the darkness.

"Please tell me why you're emotions are mixed," said Miki.

I put my head on my knees. "He's always teasing me, and he can get so annoying."

"_That's_ you're reason?"

I nodded.

I could have sworn that Miki was about to lecture me, but she didn't. "I think we both know how you really feel."

I looked at the creative girl and sighed.

"But Amu, I _do_ have a quick question."

"Shoot."

"What happened to your feelings for Tadase?"

"Tadas-? Oh!" I'd forgotten about Tadase, and I tried to look back at all the moments where I'd been swooned by him. Why did I even like him in the first place? Sure, he was cute, and he was sweet, and he… and he… I couldn't come up with anything else. I _would_ have said that Tadase always told me he loved me, but that was with words, _not_ with actions. And he broke my heart twice. But then I thought back to it all. Was it really heartbreak, or was I so embarrassed that it _felt_ like heartbreak? Had my feeling for him just be the result of my weakness to all the things that made him cute, that made him sweet? Looking back on it all, it seemed as though those feelings were never there.

"I don't think they where ever there to begin with," I said, and Miki, who's face was viewable in the moonlight, smiled.

"I thought that might be the case." She turned to go back into her egg, but I called after her. There was still something I wanted to say to her. "Miki," I said and she turned back to me "About you and Yoru…"

"_What? How did __**you**__ figure out I like him?_"

"…I just wanted to tell you to go for it."

Miki looked stunned for a second, then she smiled, and blushed. It was the first time I'd seen Miki blush, and it made her look cute.

"Thanks, Amu."

I couldn't help it, I had to. "And Miki, you may want to consider blushing like that when you see Yoru," I said.

She scowled at me. "I think maybe you've been around Ikuto too long," was her response.

I giggled and curled up under my blankets, and mumbled my reply, "You might want to get used to it…" I finished the statement in my head _because I don't think I've been around Ikuto long enough._ I finished the thought and I surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Ikuto: ... that was the dramatic thing?

Merlee: Mhm.

Ikuto: Do you _enjoy_ putting people through pain and suffering?

Merlee: Yep. Anyway, R&R!!


	6. Chapter 6

Merlee: This chapter is freggin awesome x'D!

Ikuto: Oh no...

Amu: What did you do?!?!

Merlee: Hehehee xP It's a secret

Amu&Ikuto: Great...

Merlee: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! Okay, so yeah, I'm going back to school soon, so I won't be able to update as often. D'x sorry

Miki: Merlee doesn't own Shugo Chara, the characters, or the places. She's merely an obsessed fan.

Merlee: Okay FINE! I'm obsessed and I admit it. Goodness -.-;

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I tried not to think about it too hard. But what was I supposed to not be thinking about? There were so many things that I could think about or not think about like the voices that I heard coming from Amu's room. I'd heard something about being around me too long, like maybe Amu had made a smart remark. But who would she be talking to in the first place? Maybe one of her friends woke up and asked her where she went and why. I sighed at the thought. I hadn't wanted anyone to know about the gun wound, especially not Amu, let alone any of her friends.

Well, the best thing for me to do was to _not_ think about any of it. But then I was back where I started. What kind of things could I _not_ think about? _Anything involving Amu, of course!_ I told myself, but that was nearly impossible. For three years I hadn't been able to get Amu out of my head, and now I was telling myself that I had to stop thinking about her _completely?_ As impossible as it seems, there had to be a way to do it. What kind of things did I think about before I met Amu, and how did I keep my mind from somehow bringing Amu into my thoughts?

I tried for what seemed like days, weeks, months, years, but I failed. Amu kept coming back.

_ Well, there's only one thing to do now,_ I thought. Amu wouldn't like it, but I would.

Amu's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to find that _someone_ or _something_ had crawled into my bed, and had their arms around me.

With a pleased smile on my face, I inched closer to Ikuto and buried my nose in what seemed to be his chest. He smelled like the air just before it started to rain. A kind of misty lake smell. I smiled slightly, as if his scent was made just for me. My own personal guilty pleasure.

Almost as if he had heard my thoughts, Ikuto used his arm to pull me closer to him, but he looked as though he was sleeping soundly. Maybe he had done it subconsciously, or maybe he wasn't asleep at all. But that didn't really matter. Not really. The only thing that really mattered to me that moment was the fact that I was in his arms. But then, just thinking of his arms made me want to check the bandage that covered his deep wound. I quietly and slowly adjusted my position to see it well, but I found that I couldn't sit up. Ikuto was holding me down.

"Don't worry about it," he said, his voice a muffled mumble, "It's okay."

I lay back down and looked at Ikuto. He was clearly awake now, his midnight blue eyes looking at me intently. "I wasn't kidding earlier," he said.

I closed me eyes and squeezed myself closer to him. "I know," I said and I caught a whiff of his scent as I breathed in, "and I'm glad you weren't."

Even with my eyes closed, I knew he was smirking. We didn't say anything else, or at least I didn't. I fell back asleep warmer than I could ever be under even thousands of blankets.

Amu's POV: Later

I woke up to find Ikuto gone, and Miki standing where his midnight eyes had been.

"I'm going to do what you suggested," she said.

"Wha-? Oh! You mean with…?"

"Yes, with Yoru. Next time you," she cleared her throat, "see Ikuto."

I covered Miki's mouth, feeling my face turn cherry colored. "Hush!" I motioned to the other beds with my head. "Do you want Nagi and Rima to hear you?!"

"I thought Rima already knew about…" she paused "…you're situation."

"She does, but still…" Rima stirred in her sleep. She went still again, and I let out a sigh of relief. But I was relieved too quickly. My phone rang and I jumped a mile high. I opened it up and held it up to my ear, but it was a text message. _I really need to make my ringtones for calls and texts different_, I thought, and I took a look at my text.

_ I need you to come down to the lobby in ten minutes._

Miki took a look at my text. "Why doesn't Ikuto just come over here to tell you these things instead of texting?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to with Nagihiko and Rima here."

"Well you'd better get ready. Ten minutes isn't a long time."

"_You'd_ better get ready, too. That is, if you want to see Yoru."

Miki blushed. "Y-you're right."

The ten minutes passed quickly, just as Miki had advised. In what seemed like a matter of seconds, we both were in the lobby, me waiting for Ikuto and Miki awaiting Yoru. The two of them came down, and Miki floated right over to Yoru.

"_Yoru_!" she yelled, "It's been forever!"

"I know, right, nya?" he responded.

I watched as our charas went off, talking about who-knows-what, with a smile, then turned back to Ikuto, who didn't look at all happy. "Sorry I didn't tell you the whole story yesterday," he said, "but today, I'm going to tell you."

I blushed. "Here? In the lobby?"

He shook his head. "Outside. Just follow me." He grabbed my hand and led me outside. I felt my face turn bright red, but even though he saw how badly I was blushing, he only squeezed my hand tighter.

_Too close for comfort! _I thought, but the truth was, I actually felt _very_ comfortable with him holding my hand. It felt right.

He led me over to a patch of sakura trees and we sat under one. He sighed and let go of my hand and turned to face me. "Well, you already know the outlines of the story," he said, "that I ran into this fat guy and all, but there are details I didn't mention.

"I literally ran into the guy, and when I did, my wallet fell out, but I didn't know that at the time, but he turned to look at me and he realized that I look like my father, who he'd met before. He told me that I looked like a guy that he killed once, and I realized he was talking about my father."

"He killed your father?"

Ikuto nodded. "I don't know why, but he did. And then I noticed that I dropped my wallet, and when I bent down to pick it up, he stepped on it with his foot and moved it closer to him, bent down, picked it up, and looked inside. He took something important to me."

"What?"

"He took out your phone number and threatened to call it and harass you."

I didn't say anything.

"Amu, I don't have to go on if you don't want me to."

"Huh? Why wouldn't I want you to?"

"You're crying."

"I'm not."

He took his hand and wiped at it. When he showed me his hand it was wet with my tears.

"You still want me to continue?" I nodded.

"So after that, I tried to take it back from him, but he punched me in the chin and threatened to kill me, and then when he was done with that, he threatened to find you and _kill __**you**_."

This time, I could actually feel the tears roll down my face. Ikuto wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly as he finished up, "And so I joined his rival gang called _The Advancers_, and during our fifth gunfight, I realized that the life of a gangster wasn't for me. And that you needed to be with me at all times, so I could protect you from _him_. I also need your help."

I buried my face into his chest. "How?"

He sighed. "I don't want to say this, but…"

Miki's POV (muahahaha cliffy!)

"So I've heard you're in a gang," I said.

Yoru sighed. "Yep. Something about a rival trying to kill Ikuto, nya."

I gasped. "What exactly happened?"

Yoru shrugged. "I don't know, nya. I wasn't there. Ikuto left me in the hotel, nya."

"Speaking of which, how did you guys afford to stay in a place like The West Baden?"

Yoru snickered. "With the money Ikuto earned with his violin, nya!"

_He earns that much with tips?_ I thought. I turned to Yoru. "You know, I've never gotten the chance to say this before, but I really like you, Yoru."

I saw Yoru blush. "M-Miki…" he said, "I-I like you t-too…"

I think we both blushed as we hugged each other, but our hug was cut short when I felt a hint of sadness behind my joy, and I'm pretty sure Yoru felt it, too.

_Is something wrong with Amu? _I thought.

Amu's POV

"Amu," Ikuto said, "I hate to put you in a position like this, but I really need you to help me."

"Just tell me what you need me to do."

He sighed and brushed his fingers through my hair. "I'm having a tough time saying this…"

"Just tell me as best you can."

"I need you… to join The Advancers with me, and in our next gunfight, we're both going to get rid of Rudy, the rival leader."

I looked up at him. I knew what he meant by "get rid of."

"I-Ikuto!" I yelled, "Wh-why do you need my help with t-that?"

He sighed and held me close to him again. "I'm sorry," he said, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have even called you to America…"

"You didn't answer my question!"

I think I heard him sniff, "I honestly can't do it without you. Every time I try to, it pops into my head what the gang would do to you if I killed Rudy."

"How and why would they hurt me for something you did?"

"Why? It's the way gangs do things. Kind of like a fate worse than death, I guess. How? Amu, let's just say that they have a way to find you."

"Why do you need to kill Rudy?"

"_He killed my father_," I could tell he was close to hysterics now. He paused and took a deep breath, "_and he threatened to kill you and me._"

Now I took the deep breath. I looked up at Ikuto again. "I understand now." It was meant to be a thought, but it didn't turn out that way.

"Amu…" He whispered. He cupped my face in his hands, and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine. I closed my eyes as I kissed him back, enjoying the moment more than any other in my life. Pure bliss.

He backed away from me slightly. "Amu," he said, "Amu, I love you. You and only you."

He took my hand in his and I collapsed against him. "Ikuto, I love you, too." A tear rolled down my face. I'd help him get rid of Rudy. I'd do anything to insure Ikuto his happiness. Anything.

* * *

Merlee: Oh my god I love this chapter!!!! 8D

Amu: -slaps Merlee- I'm a MURDERER now?!?! And in your other story I'm a stalker, and in another I'm a runaway! Seriously, am I a delinquent?!

Ikuto: ...I'm asking a kid to kill someone for me?

Merlee: Pretty much yeah. To both of you.

Amu: You're evil

Ikuto: I hate you.

Merlee: ...thanks. Love you guys, too. =_=; Anyway R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Merlee: PLEASE READ THIS: I'm getting off of break tomorrow, so I won't be able to update as often, but I'll still update often :P Besides, I'm almost done with dangerously sweet, anyway.

Amu&Ikuto: WHAT?!

Merlee: It's true xP Dangerously Sweet is a kind of short fanfic with only like... 10 chapters or somewhere there about.

Amu: B-But I like this story!

Ikuto: Me too.

Merlee: Then I hope you both like _Rosamaria_ just as much :I and all of y'all reading _Dangerously Sweet_, please consider reading _Rosamaria_ and my soon-to-be-published _The Chosen One_.

Amu: ...

Ikuto:...

Miki: Merlee doesn't own Shugo Chara, The characters except for Spike and Rudy, or the places. She'd merely an obsessed fan.

Merlee: -sighs-

* * *

The next day, I took Amu with me when the gang said they had a meeting. Spike, our leader, looked at me like I was crazy for bringing a kid with me, and maybe he was right, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"What's this kid doing here?" Spike asked.

I grabbed Amu's arm protectively. "_This_ is our new gang member, Amu Hinamori." Amu was doing a good job of acting like she really wanted to be part of the gang, even if she didn't really want to be part of it.

"_This __**kid**_?"

"She's tougher than she looks. She can handle a gun."

Amu shot a glare at Spike. "You're an _idiot_. You seriously think you can lead a gang? Pathetic!"

Spike blinked. "Damn. This kids got a mouth on her!" He let out a sigh, and looked at me. "I hope her bite is as big as her bark, 'cause she's in. in. We've been needin' 'nother member. Got a big fight comin' up ya know!"

I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes at spike. I really hated him, and that terrible habit of not finishing words. In fact, after the "big fight" we had coming up with the other gang, I had once made a plan to shoot _him, _but then I realized that I'd be lucky if I didn't go to jail after the gunfight.

"Hey! Tiger!" Spike yelled. My "gang nickname" was Tiger for my cat like reflexes. Sometimes I swore that these people saw all this gang crap as a kid's game.

"_What_?"

"The kid. Her name is-"

"Amu. Her name is Amu."

"Her name's not Amu no more! Her name is Pit Bull!" And English was this guy's first language? Give me a break!

Amu shot him a glare. "_Pit Bull? _Are you that _stupid_?"

"Shut it, Pit Bull! Well, we got that fight tonight. We need ta drink!"

"_Tonight?"_ was Amu's reaction. Mine was "_Drink?_"

"Yeah, tonight. Yeah, drink!" He pulled out a twelve pack of Budweiser. I'm pretty sure that Amu sweat dropped, because I know I did.

"Uuuuuh… I don't think it's a good idea to drink before we handle guns…"

"Tiger, you such a baby!" Spike passed out beers to everyone. Amu, however, threw hers to the ground. "You're stupid. Ikuto's right."

"His name not Ikuto it Tiger!"

"_Whatever_. I'm still not going to drink it."

I poured mine out of the can and onto the ground. "Budweiser is nasty anyway."

Spike shrugged. "Your guys' loss."

Amu's POV: Later: Before the gunfight.

I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

Well, yeah, I believed it all right, but it wasn't exactly at the top of the list of things I wanted to do before I die, and that might even be tonight. Yeah, Ikuto had told me that I was going to be okay, but I hadn't convinced myself of that yet. I wished that I could be back at The West Baden- no, scratch that, I wished I could be _home_, sleeping soundly in my bed, not needing to worry about being shot. But I'd chosen Ikuto above all of that. I'd made Ikuto the most important thing, and as glad I was that I had, I also regretted it. I was risking my life here, and all because I had fallen in love with Ikuto.

"Amu," Ikuto said, pulling me closer to him so he could whisper, "I want you to listen to me very carefully, alright?" I nodded. "Okay, the gunfight is being held right next to an old building. I want you to stand on top of the building and wait until I either motion you down or things don't go well. When you come down, you should jump off your guns at everyone but me. Aim for Rudy especially."

"How do I know which one's Rudy?"

"He's the fattest. And after your done shooting, I want you to run, and I don't want you to wait for me because I'll be right behind you. Got it?"

I nodded. "But why should I shoot everyone and not just the rival gang? _They're_ the only ones we want to shoot, right?"

Ikuto sighed. "Just trust me on this, okay? Oh, and here," he handed me two guns "Use these."

I took them. "A-alright."

"There's the building," he said, "Climb up the awning."

I started to climb up, but I stopped and climbed back down. "Ikuto," I said, walking up to him.

"What?"

"Just in case we don't make it out of this, there's something I really need to do, really quickly."

He sighed. "Amu, now's not really the best time to-" I cut his sentence short by kissing him quickly. I pulled away and momentarily collapsed against him. I broke the embrace and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Just remember," I said, "I'm doing this because I love you."

"Amu," he said, "It'll be okay. I promise. I'll protect you at all costs."

I smiled at him, and I climbed onto then awning then onto the roof of the building.

And I waited.

Ikuto's POV

Finally, Rudy and his gang came. Late. For a few minutes our two gangs just stood opposing each other, waiting for the other to shoot. _This reminds me of a book I read once_, I thought. And right after, I heard a gunshot fired in the direction of Rudy. It was Amu who had done it, I was sure.

And, as one would expect, both gangs came at one another shooting like crazy. I had no choice but to shoot as well, and I shot like crazy. I shot at everything, members of the rival gang, members of my gang, streetlights, telephone poles, and the ground. I shot someone in the arm, someone else in the cheek, one in the shoulder. I felt a pain in my leg and knew instantly I had been shot, but it didn't even slow me down.

I turned to Rudy and aimed for his giant stomach but somehow ended up hitting his arm. He glared at me quickly, then smiled like a shark about to feast on its prey. He aimed for my heart and pulled the trigger, but luckily I was able to chara change with Yoru and use my cat like reflexes to dodge the bullet. The bullet flew past me and hit Spike right where Rudy was trying to shoot me, and he fell to the ground dead. Well that was one less person I'd have to worry about, anyway.

I then felt a pain in my arm right under the wound that Amu had treated previously. I shot back in the direction the bullet came from and hit someone in the ear. I felt pain in my shoulder, then in my side, another in the calf of my leg, another in my thigh. I was getting beat up _badly_.

I shot Rudy in the shoulder, someone next to him in between the eyes, I got someone behind me in the back of the head, someone next to me in the heart. I felt something in my rib, another shot. _This is ridiculous! These people don't even seem half-serious about this!_ I thought.

Amu's POV

Ikuto was getting hurt. I counted seven shots at him, not counting the one that I had patched up. I was thinking that maybe it would be a good time to jump in and shoot like Ikuto had told me to, but I had to wait. I had to wait until I got the sign from Ikuto.

And sure enough, he gave it.

I jumped off the building and somehow did some sort of back flip. I pointed my guns at everyone but Ikuto and shot as many rounds as possible. I landed on my feet in a crouching position. I then straightened up my knees and stood up to face Rudy. He aimed right for my head, but I shot him right between the eyes before he could, and killed him instantly. I shot at the rest of the people standing except for Ikuto. We were the only two who were left alive. Out of everyone.

I began to trot up to Ikuto, pretty much shouting, "Ikuto! Are you all ri-"

I couldn't finish my statement. Something hit me in the upper back. A bullet. Not everyone was dead. I'd missed someone. He shot me again in the kidney, then the shoulder, my cheek, both of my arms, both of my legs, my stomach, my right left hand, my neck, my jaw, and my cheek again.

"Amu!" I heard someone shout. The voice was familiar and I felt like I should know it, but I couldn't pull out any memories of it whatsoever. It was the voice of an angel, _that_ I could tell. I felt myself fall back, but the angel caught me. Then, I was able to catch a glimpse of the angel. He had midnight blue hair and eyes to match. Everything about him was strikingly beautiful and he looked more like a painting than an angel.

The angel then picked me up, my back supported by one of his arms and my legs supported by his other. "Amu, please, don't die on me!" He yelled and he sounded like he might cry. Who was Amu? I felt like I should know, but I didn't. I heard a gunshot quickly, but I felt no pain, so it must not have been aimed at me. I reached up then to touch the angel's face. "Angel, please protect me," I said, and everything went cold and dark.

I was going to die.

Ikuto's POV

I ran from the scene. I had just killed the person who shot Amu, the only people who where in the gunfight that were still alive were the two of us, and soon it could just be me. I dropped our guns into an open manhole and quickly ran off. I was going to the hospital. People would most likely question why we were covered in blood, but it didn't matter what they thought.

Amu was dying.

Amu was dying, and it was all my fault.

I ran into the emergency room right as soon as I did, it started to rain. People who were in there stared at us, and a few women and children screamed. Luckily for Amu, there was a doctor already in there. He took one look at us and ran over.

"What _happened_?"

"Does it matter?!" I snapped, "My girlfriend here is about to die, if not _dead_, so I think that the questions can be asked later!" I didn't know if Amu was actually and officially my girlfriend, but that didn't matter, because I loved her so much that she might as well have been.

The doctor nodded. "This way, sir," he said and he led us into a room with two gurneys inside. He wheeled one over to me. "Set her on this," he said and he handed me a hospital gown, "And change into this and lay down on the other gurney. Another doctor will be in soon."

I laid Amu down and watched as the doctor wheeled her away. Only then did I realize how much it hurt. Not the physical pain, but the pain that overwhelmed every thought in my mind. Amu was _dying_. The girl I couldn't get out of my mind for more than five minutes was going to die…

…and it was all because she loved me.

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry_ I told myself an uncountable number of times but my eyes disagreed. Despite my tears I did what the doctor told me to do. And as he promised, the other doctors came in and did all of the things that seem to be nonsense that doctors always did. And slowly, as I was being wheeled into the operating room, I fell asleep.

***

I woke up with blurry vision. There was gauze over every gunshot that I had suffered. It felt like it was wrapped all around my body like a mummy in all of those terrible old horror movies. I could only imagine what it would be like for Amu. My vision became slightly less blurry and I saw the doctor sitting next to me.

"Ah. I see you're awake…uh… I'm afraid you never told us your name."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Yes, Ikuto. Well, I got your results, and it is more than likely that you are going to live. Your girlfriend-"

"Amu! Where is she?"

"Relax, she's right there," he said and pointed next to me. I looked and with my fuzzy vision I could see I blur of pink that must have been Amu's hair. _Oh Amu_, I thought _What did I do to you?_

"As I was saying," the doctor went on, "Amu is most likely going to-"

"Live, right? She's going to live?"

The doctor's face grew solemn as he shook his head. "No, the chances of her living are slim. She's probably going to die."

* * *

Merlee: I'm so evil x'D

Amu:...x.x You are.

Ikuto: -sobs-

Merlee: o.o; If you wanna see Amu's awesome shooting technique you can find the link in my profile :P And I'll fix the ones for The West Baden later.

Ikuto: -sobs- Aren't you a little too happy when Amu's _dying_?

Merlee: Nope cause I'm in charge of what happens to her xD! R&R PEOPLE!


	8. Chapter 8

Merlee: Oh my god it's hard writing four fanfics at once!

Ikuto,Amu, and Miki: FOUR?!

Merlee: Yeah. I'm writing _Dangerously Sweet_, _Rosamaria_, _The Chosen One_, and a new one, _Missing_.

Amu: I don't like the sound of the last one =_=;

Merlee: You aren't supposed to e.e; it's kind of... _dramatic_. Anyway, I was thinking about making this introduction long, but I won't be _that_ evil to you guys xP! Miki!

Miki: Merlee doesn't own Shugo Chara, the characters except for Spike, Rudy, and the doctor, or the places. She's merely-

Merlee: An obsessed fan. They got it -.-;

* * *

"_WHAT?!_" I shouted, "_Amu can't die! No way! She __**can't**__ die!_"

"She can, Ikuto, and she's probably going to."

I sat up quickly. "But she _won't_ die!" I said, grabbing her hand, which was covered in gauze. Something that had been my fault, "I won't let it happen."

The doctor sighed. "I understand your commitment, and your feelings for her, but it'd be a miracle if she lived, and I'm not a miracle worker. I wish I was, believe me, but her wounds are critical and…"

"Don't say it."

"She's…"

"_Don't say it!_"

"She's in a coma."

I slammed my head against the rim of my hospital bed. "I told you not to say it!"

I sighed and I thought back to the moment right before she passed out, when she touched my face and mistook me for an angel. It had just happened, but it seemed years ago. "But… she told me to protect her… and I promised her I would, and I told her it would all be okay, that I'd be okay, that _she'd_ be okay. I _promised_ her… but… I broke every one…"

"Ikuto, you couldn't help any of the things that happened."

I was close to a total breakdown. "Doctor… could you leave for a moment? Please?"

He nodded. "Sure." And he left.

I cried over one thousand tears and I held Amu's bandaged hand up to my lips and I kissed it. "Amu…" I whispered, "I know that I've broken everything that I promised to keep, but this time, I _swear_. I swear to carry you out of this hospital. Alive. I don't care what it takes, how much trouble the doctors and I go through, but I _will_ keep you alive. No matter what.'

I stroked her hair with my fingers. It was angel fine, and I wished I had the chance to experience it more. My vision was improving, and I could see exactly how badly Amu had been hurt. The bandage that the doctors had put on her face was huge and her arms were covered in gauze, and there was even more gauze on her neck that wrapped up past her chin. There were odd and ugly rings around her eyes, and she looked old, ugly, and tired. If someone would look at her, they'd probably run screaming. But to me, she was beautiful. She was Amu. Other people may not have been able to see past her scars, her wounds, the way she looked now, but I could. Her new appearance was invisible to me, but the fact that she could be dead in a matter of seconds, wasn't.

For uncountable and unbearable moments, I sat there in tears, holding her bandaged hand and looking out my window, wishing on every star in the night sky that somehow, someway, she'd live. I wished on every one of them at least twice. Amu, my lovely Amu, taken from me because I wanted to protect her from harm. I should have known that my plan would backfire and that I should have just made her stay at The West Baden. But it was Amu's roof shooting that had kept me alive, and if she stayed in Japan then Rudy's gang would have found her once I was dead.

I sighed. No matter which way the road went, it always ended up at a dead end. Literally.

I kissed Amu lightly, almost as if I was kissing her to life. I pulled myself back and brushed through her hand again when the doctor came back in. Most people would have stirred a little, but I didn't. I kept Amu's hair in one hand and her bandaged hand in the other, not even looking at the doctor as he came in.

"Hey, Ikuto, mind if I ask you what happened and why you got shot?" (A/N: Do NOT follow Ikuto's example!)

"Oh, yeah. Amu and I were staying at The West Baden, and then we decided to go for a walk. We got lost, and then we were just suddenly shot several times at once, Amu worse than me. I figure that there was a gunfight. Who just randomly shoots people for no reason?" Okay, yeah, that was a lie, but the last thing I needed, the last thing Amu needed, was to be thrown into jail.

The doctor bought into it. "Where was this gunfight? Do you know?"

I shook my head. "The only thing I know is that there's an old abandoned building right where it happened and that was all."

I didn't look at the doctor for a second. I felt that if I looked away from Amu, even if it were just for a second, she'd die.

"I think I know where that is," he said, "You should go to sleep. You need rest."

I nodded and heard the door close. Moved my hand from Amu's hair to her cheek. Her eyes opened.

"Amu?!" I half-yelled, not wanting to wake any other patients.

She smiled at me and blinked slowly. She reached up and put her hand on my cheek the way I had done to her. "Ikuto," she said, "thank you. For everything."

My eyes were brimming with tears of joy this time. She took notice of this and wiped away my tears with her finger. "Don't cry. Please, don't cry."

"Amu…"

She closed her eyes and went limp again. She had gone back into her coma. I could tell by her steady breathing. I smiled slightly. Not a smirk, but a smile. Amu had waken up, even if it were just for a moment. I held her hand tightly and let myself sleep with her hand in mine.

***

I woke up and the TV was on and turned onto the news. I hated the news, but the remote was on the floor, and the IV practically kept me strapped to the hospital bed. I was stuck with the news, which was bad.

After several stories about foreclosures and robbers, I was glad that I was stuck on the news.

"_A tragic gunfight at French Lick leaves all but two innocent bystanders dead. The two bystanders, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori are now in the hospital. Hinamori is currently in a coma and is in critical while Tsukiyomi is doing fine. Tsukiyomi says that he and Hinamori were walking around town when they got lost and were shot in the midst of the gunfight._"

Tears dripped out of my eyes. I should have known that the doctor would have told the police, but it wasn't anything that the rest of the people watching the news needed to know. Why did they put this kind of stuff on the news when it depresses people? Do they think that people need to know about what's going on in other people's lives? What's up with that?

"_It has been recently reported that people have seen gunfights next to the casinos at night and during the day. Police are investigating to see if Tsukiyomi had any relations to anyone in either of the gangs."_

So they were on to me? I'd never left any evidence at any of the scenes, and all the gang members were dead, so they wouldn't find anything. But they suspected me? I guess the general public found it hard to believe that people can just walk around and got caught up in gunfights.

"_It has been said that Hinamori came to America from Japan, bringing two of her friends along without getting the okay from any of their parents. This is being investigated as well."_

How would they be able to contact people in Japan without it costing a fortune? They were just saying things.

"_Although doctors say that Hinamori may be able to stay alive…_"

They were saying that Amu could live now? Behind my back? What weren't these doctors telling me?

"…_it's also said that her chances of dying are much greater than living, and that it would be a miracle if she'll be able to walk again, let alone remember things, or live._"

These doctors were keeping secrets that they should have told me. Did they not want to hurt me emotionally? Did they not want to get my hopes up? Both? Or something more?

"_Another thing being question is the alleged age difference between Tsukiyomi and Hinamori. Tsukiyomi is seventeen while Hinamori is thirteen. The two are said to be dating."_

Did they really need to go into that on the _news_?

"_We've also gotten reports from The West Baden, the hotel in which they were staying, that Hinamori came in looking for her father, Zac Lopez, and that Tsukiyomi had said that he was Lopez."_

How was that relevant to anything? Were they trying to make us sound like bad people? How did they get all of this information in such a short notice? Why did any of it matter?

"_Were the two planning something? Currently, Tsukiyomi is being interrogated by police._"

No, I wasn't. The news was lying. Who in the world ran the news station?

"_On a happier note, two kittens were saved from near tragedy this morning…_"

I groaned and slammed my head against the pillow. I hated news. They gave you something really sad, and then tried to cheer you up later. Like and uncle who can't get his nephew the bike so instead he buys him a bag of candy, sugarcoating the bad things with things that rotted your teeth. Or in this case, something that rotted your brain.

I looked over at Amu. She seemed to have stirred in her sleep. That was a good thing, but people in comas normally didn't stir. Or wake up for no reason, for that matter. Maybe I was looking into everything too hard. That wasn't unlikely.

Amu looked worse than she did the night before. The dark rings around her eyes were getting darker, like bruises. Her face was getting more and more wrinkles like an old woman. Her hair had become matted and unbrushed, and the doctors hadn't bothered to wipe away all of the blood. If I had a washcloth of some sort, I'd wash it away, but I didn't. But luckily, the staff had brought in a lunch tray with water and napkins.

I dipped a napkin in water and I wiped her face. Not only had the blood come away, but also so did the rings around her eyes a little, but those only became lighter. She stirred and whispered, "Ikuto…"

I stopped wiping and looked at Amu's tired face. "Amu?" I said, and her eyes jolted open. She blinked twice, and gave me a confused look. "Ikuto?" She wasn't entirely awake, I could tell. Her gaze held that glassy, lifeless look. "W-wha?"

I smiled at her. "Go back to sleep, Amu. You need rest."

She nodded and put her head on the pillow. I finished wiping her face away. She looked cleaner and healthier, even if she wasn't. But it still made me feel better.

I really, really, _really_ hoped that Amu would make it. _Really_ hoped.

* * *

Merlee: So I know that you guys are all going to have suspicions about the news reporting, but I was just trying to make sure to add some Ikuto-paranoia. xP nothings going on with the news reporter.

Ikuto: I'm paranoid?

Merlee: -nods- is something like that happened to _me_, then _I'd_ be paranoid. Oh! Also, since the links to the pictures to The West Baden pics were kinda broken, I fixed them. ^^ Please, check them out!

Ikuto: I read through _Missing_. I don't like it.

Merlee: Good. You aren't supposed to. R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Merlee: Oh my god it's the last chapter!! :O!

Amu: o.o; and you're going to kill me.

Merlee: -ignores- And in this special chapter, there's a surprise visit from a surprise character xP

Miki: Merlee doesn't own Shugo Chara, the characters except for Spike, Rudy, and the surprise visitor, or any of the places. She-

Merlee: ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ikuto's POV

Soon after the news report, Amu's friends came by to see her. They were upset when they found out that she really _was_ in a coma, but they stayed anyway.

"What exactly happened?" The blonde one, I think her name was Rima, asked in a whisper, even though the doctors wouldn't be able to understand her Japanese. I did the same.

"Well, she was jumping off a building I told her to stay on until I gave her the signal that I needed help or the going got to rough, and she came down and did a back flip, shot everybody but the rival gang leader and me. Then she shot Rudy, the rival gang leader, and she thought that everyone was dead. She came up to me to ask me if I was okay, but there was one person who was still alive apparently and they got up and shot her. I shot the other person and I brought her here."

"That's terrible!" the boy with the indigo hair said. Nagihiko, I think. "Why did the other person shoot?"

"To avenge their leaders death. It's the kind of thing gangs do, right?" Rima was spot on.

"Exactly."

"I heard on the news that she's in critical. Is that true?"

I nodded. "The doctor said…that she's probably going to die."

I saw tears in Rima's eyes, and a few in Nagihiko's. "We heard," Nagihiko said, "Rima burst into tears."

Rima, even now, was wiping her eyes. "_I did not!_"

I sighed. And then the doctor came in.

"Well, Ikuto, you're free to go if you want."

I shook my head. "I'll pass on that."

"You can't stay here until Amu wakes up."

"_Watch_ me."

"Alright, fine. If it mean that to you."

"It does."

The doctor turned to walk out of the room. "Wait," I said, "Can I maybe go to the store later? There's something that I need."

The doctor sighed. "If it's that important-"

"It is."

"-then I guess it's okay." Without another word, the doctor left.

"You really do love her a lot, don't you?" Rima asked, looking at my hand around Amu's. I hadn't let go of it since I had held it when I first woke up. Not even to sleep. "Yeah," I said, "More than anyone should be allowed to." I sighed. "I haven't let go of her hand since we got here."

Rima nodded. "Well, I trust you with her."

"Do what?"

"You can date Amu if you want."

"You're giving me permission? What are you, her mom?"

Rima rolled her eyes. "If she wakes up, I want you to be the best man you can be to her, no matter what. If you don't…" she glared at me, looking like Satan himself, "_I'll kill you!_"

"I will."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"You won't hurt her for anything?"

"No."

"You-"

"Rima, I think you've asked Ikuto enough questions," Nagihiko said.

Rima shrugged. "I _guess_ I have."

I pulled the IV out of my arm. "Hey, would you guys mind watching Amu? I have stuff I need to get."

"No problem," Rima said, "But what are you getting?"

I smirked. "Just _something_."

***

I was at the local store looking through the flowers. What was Amu's favorite color? I knew she liked red, but I had remembered that her charas were pink, blue, green, and yellow. So what color should I get her?

I picked up a red bouquet of roses and threw it down almost immediately. The flowers in it were starting to wilt and it looked completely nasty. I picked up some pink roses, but I decided that they didn't describe Amu very well. I picked up the blue ones and same problem. Same with the yellow.

_Oh dear_, I thought, _what am I supposed to get exactly? None of them are exactly Amu's personality. I wish she was here to pick them out, but that isn't exactly an option._

I sighed. Why was it hard to pick out _flowers_? Why couldn't I just-

An idea leaped into my mind. Why didn't I just get a mixture of different flowers? I walked over to the florists' counter.

"Excuse me," I said. A woman with short, wispy blonde hair popped up from behind the counter. Her nametag read _Merlumina _(A/N: That's me! "Merlee" is short for "Merlumina" xD)

"Hey! You're that one… dude I heard about on the news!" She said, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, right?"

I rolled my eyes. Why did I have to be on the _news_? "Uh, yeah. So you must have heard about my girlfriend Amu. I'm looking for a bouquet of flowers for her, and I-"

"Don't know what to get?"

"How did you know that was what I was going to say?"

She laughed. "I wrote it."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. What are you thinking about getting her?"

"Well, something with-"

"Red, pink, blue, and yellow roses?"

"Yes. Please stop doing that."

"Hold on a sec…" she wrote something down in a notebook (A/N: lawlz xD I'm writing the next scene. Thought y'all might want to know that.)

"Just let me…" she grabbed three roses of each color I mentioned to back a dozen roses. She added in a couple of other plants and wrapped them up in a clear cellophane wrap and tied it together with a large green ribbon.

She started to give it to me, but pulled it back. "I forgot something!" she put in another blue rose right in the middle and handed it to me. "The middle one is fake. Tell her you'll love her until the last one dies."

I took them. "Thanks. I will."

"You most definitely will."

I started to walk off. "If you do it right, she won't die!" She called, "Trust me on that!"

I turned back around to face her. "What makes you say that?"

She held up the pen she had been writing with. "I got the power."

I turned back around and walked off, shaking my head. I think maybe that Merlumina girl was crazy. But I think that maybe she was onto something. Why did she hold up her pen to say, "I got the power"? What was she implying? I'd worry about that later. I went into the isle labeled "Ice cream". Roses weren't the only things I'd come to get for Amu.

***

I walked back into the hospital room. Rima and Nagihiko had said that Amu hadn't even stirred and the doctors put a heart monitor on her. I was glad to hear a steady _beep…beep… beep…_ Her heart was beating normally

"You got her flowers and chocolate ice cream?" Rima asked, giving me a skeptical look.

I nodded. "I remembered that she liked chocolate, and I thought roses might be sweet."

"But won't the ice cream melt soon?"

I ignored her question and walked over next to Amu's hospital bed and put the ice cream down on the bedside table. I sat next to her on her bed. I shook her shoulder lightly.

"Amu," I said, "Amu, wake up."

She didn't even stir, but the beeping on her heart monitor started picking up pace.

_Beep beep beep._

"Amu," I called again, "Amu, you woke up last night for like two seconds, can't you do that now?"

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep._

"Amu, I'm not kidding! _Wake up!_"

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep_.

"Amu!"

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep._

"Amu, don't die on me!"

The one thing that I didn't want to hear. Ever.

__.

"_Amu!_"

__.

I collapsed and hugged Amu's cold and lifeless body. Her heart had stopped. I couldn't deny it. The heart monitor was _screaming_ it. But I still felt like I had to do something.

__.

I cried. I cried so hard that it could have easily popped my eyes out. In a blind rage, sadness, and finding my heart stolen away by death, I kissed Amu for the last time. She'd never be able to kiss me back, but I didn't care. I was doing it for me.

I saw Nagihiko hold a crying Rima close to him.

And suddenly…

Beep………beep…………beep

I sat back up and put Amu back on her pillow. Could it be?

_Beep…… beep…… beep._ Had Amu's heart started beating again?

_Beep…beep…_ _beep._

A normal, steady heartbeat. I stood up out of surprise.

"She's waking up!" Rima shouted. A few doctors came running in.

"I'm dead…" Amu whispered. "I'm dead…" She opened her eyes slowly, and blinked several times, trying to enable herself to see better. Her eyes immediately shifted over to be.

"You. Are you an angel?" She asked. Did she really see me as an angel?

I sat back down on her bed and took her bandaged hand. "No, Amu. I'm no angel."

She blinked again and refocused her gaze. "_Ikuto?_ Are _you_ dead, too?"

I laughed in spite of the tears rolling down my face and the solemn mood of the room. "Amu, you aren't dead. You're very much alive."

"But… how?"

I didn't answer her. I handed her the bouquet of roses. "I brought these for you," I said, and then I whispered in her ear, "I'll love you until the last one dies."

Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Oh, and I got you this." I handed her the ice cream. "I remembered the time when you and Tadase had the ice cream and you picked the chocolate. And the chocolate tayaki when you let me stay at your house."

She cried. "You remember all of that?"

Before I could answer, there was a clapping at the door. A girl with short, wispy blonde hair stood. "I told you," she said, "You did it right."

"_You!_" I said, "Are _you_ an angel?"

She laughed and held up her pen again. "No, I just got the power."

All of the sudden, she was gone. Like a dream.

"Who was _that_?" Amu asked.

I just shook my head. "The girl who pretty much saved your life." (A/N: That's no lie.)

Amu collapsed into my arms. The doctors left, seeing that they weren't needed. "You want to know something, Ikuto?"

"What?"

"I love you."

I held her close to me. "I love you, too." I heard giggling and so did Amu. Nagihiko was holding Rima in a similar way to how I was holding Amu.

"I see _you_ two have found love, too," Amu said, looking at her two friends. The two giggled.

"Come on," I said, "Let's go home."

The End

* * *

Merlee: Awww oh my god that's so cute T~T

Ikuto: You have a thing for sappy love stories, don't you?

Merlee: -nods- Soooo cute T~T and to think that _I_ wrote it!!

Amu: And that's the _end_?

Merlee: -nods- Mhm T~T That's why I'm writing like five others.

Yaya: I thought it was only three?

Merlee: -shakes head- I stared writing another one called "Pretty Rave Girl" it's awesome xP AND it's Amuto

Amu&Ikuto: ... o.o;

Merlee: R&R!


	10. Important Notice!

**_Dangerously Sweet Readers!_**

I know that the story is complete and all that crap, but I have decided to make a fantastic, dramatic sequel! :D!! It's fantastic!! I'm not going to give too much away here, but I'll tell you the basic plot!!!

_In Dangerously Sweet, Amu decides to save Ikuto. When they go back to Japan, all of Amu's friends find out that they've fallen in love. Although he is with Yaya, Tadase hates this fact to the core. He seems to be planning something, but what? Is it Ikuto's turn to save Amu?_

That's kind of a rough preview... but then again I don't exactly know what I'm going to do xD Add me on Author Alert to be one of the first to read it xD


	11. Important Notice 2!

Okay!! Well, I finally got the sequel posted!! For those of who who have this one story alert, but don't have me on Author alert, it's called _Kept Promises_. Also, I have the cover art for _Dangerously Sweet_ on my homepage! Please enjoy my stories and/or the cover art!!

With love :D

Merlumina Wishine


End file.
